


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: Domesticated [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie spend Valentine's Day together, at home. Somewhat futuristic, not this year...maybe next year's Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff & smut! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Zach slowly rolled his head off his pillow. He blinked a few times at the bright light streaming through the window. He rubbed his eyes, stretching a little and rolling over. He slung his free arm over, intent on pulling Frankie close to him, but he was met with nothing but blankets. He frowned at the loss of cuddle time. Zach yawned and stretched a little more, taking the entire space in their bed. He could hear the faint sound of the TV coming from the living room. He checked the clock and saw that it was just after 10 am. Zach hoped Frankie would want to get breakfast; he was starving. Zach pulled the blankets back, his skin protesting the cold. He quickly ran to find the pajama pants and T-shirt he'd discarded last night at the foot of the bed. He pulled them on quickly before searching for his slippers in the closet. He found them easily, slipping them on as he walked to the door.  
  
Zach opened the door to find the TV turned to some rerun of a reality show on Bravo and Frankie had his back turned to him, cooking something on the stove. It smelled like pancakes. Zach smiled. He didn't get pancakes very often. Frankie was always on some new health kick. Frankie was wearing a tank top and a pair of Zach's basketball shorts. Zach would never understand how Frankie didn't freeze during winter in NYC. Even when he was inside, Zach thought it was pretty cold--especially in the morning. Zach walked up behind Frankie, slowly wrapping his arms around his middle. Zach pressed his face into the back of Frankie's neck, feeling the short hairs at the base of Frankie’s neck rub against his cheek.  
  
Frankie set down the spatula he was using and moved his hand back to touch Zach. Zach moved his chin onto Frankie's shoulder and looked down at the pan, with a large pancake in it, bubbles started to form on the surface. Frankie rubbed Zach's ear and Zach closed his eyes leaning into the touch. Zach broke his grip, stepping to Frankie's side and kissing his cheek quickly.  
  
"Good morning, my love," Frankie said cheerily. He smiled at Zach and started flipping the pancake with the spatula.  
  
"Morning. You're making me pancakes?” Zach asked, his head tilted to one side.  
  
"No, they only look like pancakes,” Frankie said with a smirk, “I know you put up with the healthy stuff I make you, but I know what you really like. I know we said we wouldn't make it a big deal this year, but I figured I could still do some simple things for you. You know, like making food that you actually like?"  
  
Zach smiled at Frankie, pulling him away from the stove and pressing a kiss against his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day baby," Zach said when he pulled away.  
  
"Indeed. Happy Valentine's Day love," Frankie returned. He smiled lovingly at Zach, caressing his cheek as he turned back to the stove. "I’m almost done here. Why don’t you go watch TV or something and I’ll bring you a plate?” Frankie asked.  
  
Zach hesitated. He kind of wanted to watch Frankie cook. He loved watching Frankie cook. “I’d rather stay here with you,” Zach finally said as he pulled up a seat, watching Frankie who shook his head at him.

“Your choice,” Frankie said, “But I guess that means you’ll also see my hidden stash of M&Ms. I’ll have to find a new hiding spot.” Frankie dug in the back of a drawer at the end of the counter until he produced a bag of Valentine’s Day M&Ms.

Frankie noticed that the bag was already open. “Zaaaach, you poached M&Ms!” Frankie said as he turned, a mock look of horror on his face. Zach did his best ‘who me?’ face and shrugged his shoulders. “I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about,” Zach replied, grinning widely. 

Frankie poured some candies into his hand before handing the bag to Zach. Frankie sprinkled them into the new pancake in the pan. “Tradition!” Frankie said with a wink. Zach nodded in agreement.

It only took a few minutes before breakfast was ready and they ate together at the counter, Zach’s pancake with M&Ms and Frankie’s without. Frankie insisted he didn’t need to add more carbs to his already carb-loaded meal. Zach just rolled his eyes at Frankie, kissing him on the cheek as he sat down beside him.

When Zach finished, he asked, “So what should we do today? We didn’t make any plans other than to not have plans.”

“That is the plan, Rose.” Frankie answered, “besides the day is already half over. It’s only an hour until noon.” 

“Okaaaaay, but we have to do something. It’s Valentine’s Day. You’re my valentine. What do you want to do? We can do anything,” Zach said, his eyes searching Frankie’s face for a clue. Zach really hadn’t planned anything. He’d done exactly as he and Frankie had agreed. Last year they’d given each other elaborate gifts and gone out for a ridiculously expensive dinner at an amazing restaurant, but they’d settled in during the last year and that didn’t seem necessary anymore. 

“There are many ways to answer that question, Zachary,” Frankie said with narrowed eyes, alit with desire for a brief second before he switched gears at the drop of a hat, adding, “It’s cold outside, let’s stay here. We can order some food in for lunch in a couple hours and watch a movie together…is that too boring?”

“Nothing is boring with you babe,” Zach assured Frankie as he picked up their dishes and starting running the water in the sink. Zach washed the dishes and Frankie came around to help dry them.

When they were done, Frankie started rummaging through their DVD collection, looking for something to watch. He sighed, turning to look at Zach, “I feel like we’ve watched all of these movies a hundred times. Is there anything you want to watch?”

“You know which movie I never tire of,” Zach said with a shrug.

Frankie sighed, grabbing ‘Mean Girls’ off the top of the cabinet and putting it in. “You’re lucky you’re cute, because your taste in movies is remarkably singular,” Frankie said as he sat next to Zach on the couch.

Zach smirked at him and pulled Frankie closer, sliding Frankie’s legs over his lap. Frankie scooted up so that he was sitting in Zach’s lap, his head on Zach’s shoulder. Zach’s hand was rubbing Frankie’s back while the other hand gripped Frankie’s leg.

The movie passed by quickly for Zach. He didn’t really understand why, but he could watch this movie over and over and never get tired of it. About halfway into the movie, Frankie was dozing off and on with his head on Zach’s shoulder. He would wake up with a jerk every time Zach laughed, so Zach tried to be quieter than usual.

When the movie ended, Zach rubbed Frankie’s back until he woke up, looking sleepy. “Nap?” Zach asked. Frankie nodded. Zach lifted Frankie off of his lap and set him down on the couch before standing up and pulling Frankie up. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck and Zach gripped Frankie’s hips, pulling him up in the air. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist and Zach walked to the bedroom, dropping Frankie on his side of the bed before walking around his own side.

Frankie had turned over in the bed, watching Zach as he got in bed next to Frankie. Frankie twirled his finger in the air and Zach rolled over, feeling Frankie’s chest against his back as Frankie tangled one of his legs between Zach’s legs. Frankie kissed the back of Zach’s neck, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Franklin,” Zach said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

It was dark when Frankie woke up. Neither of them had thought to set an alarm. It was almost 6 pm and Frankie was starving.

Frankie propped himself up, kissing the back of Zach’s neck and around to his cheek as Zach stirred next to him, curling into a ball. “Wake up sleepy head, it’s time for dinner,” Frankie sing songed.

Zach made a few grunting noises before he finally opened his eyes and rolled towards Frankie, burying his face against Frankie’s chest, “5 more minutes,” he said.

“No more minutes. You won’t sleep tonight if we sleep any longer,” Frankie pointed out.

“Who said we were sleeping tonight?” Zach said, he gave Frankie a devilish grin and pulled him closer.

Zach’s body betrayed him just a few seconds later when his stomach growled loudly. “See, you’re hungry. So am I. Let’s eat and then we can feed your other appetite, okay?” Frankie said.

Zach mumbled in agreement, rolling out of bed. Zach was never good at waking up. It didn’t matter what time of day or how long he’d slept, getting out of bed was the worst thing.

Frankie was already rummaging in the refrigerator when Zach finally entered the kitchen. “I didn’t plan anything for dinner. We have fish. Do you want me to make it?” Frankie asked.

“No, babe. I’ll make dinner,” Zach said.

“What? You never cook,” Frankie said, eyes wide with surprise.

“It’s Valentine’s day. You made breakfast. I’ll make dinner. I can make sandwiches. Is that okay? I think we have all the stuff to make your favorite,” Zach replied.

“Yeah, anything sounds amazing. I’m so hungry. We should’ve eaten lunch,” Frankie said.

“Probably, but you were too cute falling asleep on my shoulder and then you sleeping made me tired too. I think the nap was destined to be, it’s what we do best on lazy days anyway,” Zach said, while he pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator. Frankie was getting the bread out of the pantry and pulling out plates and silverware.

Zach shooed Frankie away to the bar stool by the counter while he made he sandwiches, carefully cutting Frankie’s in half before he handed it to him. Frankie ate happily, while Zach stood at the counter, eating his sandwich. Frankie brought up their upcoming trip to LA in April. Zach was going to film another guest spot on the Bold & the Beautiful and Frankie had a correspondent gig with ET before the white party.

Zach was a little nervous about the white party. He didn’t go with Frankie last year, so it’d be his first time. He knew there would be a lot of beautiful, half-naked men around, and he still got very jealous when it came to Frankie. Frankie had reassured him that since Frankie had no duties at the party, he would spend all of his time dancing with Zach. Zach was slowly getting excited about the party, plus Lance and Michael would be there too. Lance and Michael were definitely Zach’s favorite of their ‘couple’ friends.

When they finished dinner, Frankie did the dishes while Zach dried.

Frankie flopped on the couch, flipping through channels. He didn’t notice as Zach disappeared into the bedroom. He came out just a couple minutes later, carrying a small box of chocolates and a card.

“Now, I know we said no gifts, so I just got you a small box of chocolates and a card. It’s nothing really,” Zach said over Frankie’s protests. Eventually Frankie smiled, taking the chocolates from Zach and kissing him before he opened the card.

It was a cream colored card, with pink glitter writing that said “You know the real me and love me anyway” on the front. Frankie smirked at Zach and opened the card. Printed inside it read “I’m going to assume it’s true love and not low standards.” Frankie smiled at him and shoved Zach’s shoulder playfully. “You’re such an idiot,” Frankie whispered, kissing Zach again.

Frankie looked back at the card, finally reading the words written in Zach’s hand:

 

_Franklin,_

_I love you more than I could ever say. My life is fuller and more meaningful because of you. You bring joy to my life everyday. I’m so proud to call you mine._

_All my love forever,_

_Zachary_

 

“You’re the cutest, sweetest, most perfect lunatic I’ve ever met in my entire life. I love you. Thank you,” Frankie said. He carefully returned the card to the envelope and set it on the coffee table with the chocolates. Frankie gripped the collar of Zach’s shirt, pulling his face close and pressing their lips together. Frankie deepened the kiss, sliding his hands into Zach’s hair as Zach’s hands were firmly on Frankie’s hips, pulling him closer.

Frankie pulled apart suddenly. He said, “Wait! We need a picture. We have one from last year. I want to have one from every year.” Frankie pulled his phone out, and held it in front of them. He pressed his cheek against Zach’s and took a series of photos. He quickly checked them, making sure he had at least one good one before he tossed the phone aside.

“Do you want your annual gift now?” Frankie asked, a glimmer of mischief in his eye.

“You have no idea,” Zach answered.

Frankie moved over so he was straddling Zach, facing him. Frankie nodded at him and put on his serious face, beginning the same poem that he'd also recited for Zach last year, “Roses are red, violets are blue…”

Frankie leaned in and bit Zach’s earlobe, pulling it gently before he finished, “my dick is hard...because of you.”

Zach groaned as Frankie ground his hips down against Zach’s. Frankie whispered, “works every time.”

“Mmhmm, I love it, thank you,” Zach said, sliding his hands to down to grab Frankie’s ass and pull him closer.

Frankie was kissing Zach’s neck as Zach pulled on Frankie’s shirt, forcing him to stop so that he could get it off before he pulled his own shirt off. Frankie’s fingers immediately started playing with Zach’s nipples, rubbing and pulling gently. Zach was kissing Frankie’s neck now. Frankie moaned softly. Then Frankie was pulling away and getting up, offering his hand to Zach.

Frankie tugged Zach with him to the bedroom. Frankie pulled his shorts and underwear off as soon as he got into the room. Zach didn’t waste anytime removing the last of his clothes too. As soon as he was naked, Frankie pulled on Zach’s arm, tugging him into the bed and tossing the sheets over them. Frankie kissed Zach, slowly. His lips worked against Zach’s, eventually allowing Zach access to Frankie’s mouth. Zach was needy, Frankie wanted to slow it down—they had all night.

Frankie pressed up against Zach, one leg draped over Zach’s leg, Frankie hard cock pressed to Zach’s thigh. Frankie kept their lips connected as he ran his hands over Zach’s chest and stomach, feeling the muscles underneath. Zach’s hands were pulling Frankie tighter against him. After a few minutes of kissing, Zach relaxed, alternating rubbing his hand up Frankie’s back and massaging Frankie’s ass.

Frankie finally rolled over onto Zach and ground his hips down against him. Zach closed his eyes, tossing his head back as he moaned Frankie’s name. Frankie leaned back to take Zach’s dick in his hand, slowly jerking it off.

“Frankie, please, want you,” Zach uttered between moans.

“Soon baby, soon,” Frankie cooed, leaning down to kiss Zach’s neck and down his chest and stomach. “You’re gorgeous,” Frankie told him before he wrapped his lips around Zach’s hard cock. Zach bucked his hips up at the feeling. Frankie swirled his tongue around Zach and sucked briefly before returning to kiss Zach’s lips. Zach kissed him back, hard. Zach pressed his tongue into Frankie’s mouth as his hand found Frankie’s dick, stroking it up and down. Frankie returned his kiss, pouring all of his passion and love into it.

Frankie reached over to his bedside table, pulling out the lube and a condom. Frankie was caressing Zach’s face, looking at him like he was the most precious thing on the face of the earth. Zach felt himself glow under Frankie’s gaze. The way Frankie made him feel adored and loved was unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. Zach tilted his head up and kissed Frankie again before pulling him back on top of him. Zach whispered, “I need you now. Please baby.”

Frankie nodded, coating his fingers in lube. Zach felt the coolness of Frankie’s fingers at his entrance and then the wonderful feeling of two of Frankie’s fingers inside him. Frankie worked Zach open, brushing his prostate often. Zach was soft and pliable under Frankie. Frankie used a third finger to get Zach ready before Zach stroked Frankie’s hard cock a few times and slid the condom on for him. Zach spread his legs wide, and Frankie positioned himself, slowly sliding into Zach. They both groaned at the feeling. Frankie began to thrust in and out slowly. He leaned up to kiss Zach quickly, saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Move faster. Please,” Zach implored. Frankie did as Zach asked, thrusting faster until he changed his angle to hit Zach’s prostate repeatedly. Zach was coming undone underneath him, his toes curled and his back arching each time Frankie hit his prostate. Frankie was sweating as he felt his climax coming. He reached out to stroke Zach’s cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts before they were both cumming together, moaning each other’s names. Frankie thrust a few more times before he pulled out of Zach, disposing of the condom.

Zach got up and used a towel to clean himself off, handing it to Frankie to do the same. Then Zach disappeared briefly, returning with a bottle of water and Frankie’s phone. He drank some water and handed the bottle to Frankie so he could have some. Zach left the phone on Frankie’s bedside table. “Don’t forget to set your alarm for tomorrow,” Zach reminded Frankie. Frankie groaned remembering he had a meeting early tomorrow morning. “Don’t remind me,” Frankie sighed.

Zach buried himself under the covers and waited as Frankie double-checked his alarm and plugged his phone into the charger. Then Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach, his head on Zach’s chest. Zach rubbed Frankie’s back and kissed his forehead. “How was that for a low key Valentine’s?” Zach asked.

“Perfect,” Frankie answered, leaning up to kiss Zach. “It was perfect,” Frankie reiterated.

“It really was. I love you more and more every day. I’m so happy to have you. Happy Valentine’s Day baby,” Zach said, squeezing Frankie closer to him.

“I love you the most. You are everything I ever wanted. Happy Valentine’s Day my love,” Frankie said, closing his eyes as Zach reached over to turn the last light off. 

“Goodnight Zach,” Frankie whispered.

“Goodnight Frankie, sweet dreams,” Zach responded. 

It was 6 am when Frankie’s alarm woke them both up. Frankie extracted himself from Zach’s arms, turning the alarm off and getting out of bed. He leaned over and kissed Zach before Zach curled into a ball, throwing the covers over his head. “Good luck babe, you’ll do great,” Zach said before he went back to sleep.

“Thank you,” Frankie said, slipping out of the room to shower and get ready for the day. About an hour later, Frankie was walking down the street to meet with his potential producer when he noticed the large number of notifications over his twitter app. He got a lot of notifications all of the time, but he didn’t post anything yesterday. Frankie opened the app and saw that the notifications all stemmed from a post Zach had made yesterday. It was one of the selfies they’d taken on the couch earlier. It was posted just before they’d gone to bed. Frankie smiled ruefully at Zach’s “kind” gesture in bringing him his phone.

Frankie smiled softly at the picture and the caption Zach had added. “Happy Valentine’s Day!! I love this man. #ZankieAF”

Frankie quickly favorited and retweeted the picture, adding, “It’s a good thing, because I love you too. #ZankieForLife”


End file.
